A Day Without
by E. A. Werner
Summary: Jack returns a year later hoping to find a receptive Gwen. What he finds are whole lot of changes and the realization that you can never run from your past. It will always find you. I do not own the Torchwood characters or anytihng created by the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Running through the alleyways Gwen yells behind her, "Rhys keep up!"

"Right behind you both!" pants out Rhys.

"Mam he went into the alleyway just there."

Cocking her gun Gwen replies, "Thanks Molly. Rhys keep behind me. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Mumbling to himself he grudgingly falls behind.

As they enter the alley darkness surrounds them, "Bloody hell I can't see a thing."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Rhys. Molly light please."

"Just a minute mam it doesn't want to go… there we are."

The light went on and the team spotted the Weevil straight ahead.

Moving ahead Rhys shouted "Look gals it's trapped. We'll get him now!"

"No Rhys stay back!"

The weevil turned and set his sights on Rhys.

Turning around Rhys gave Gwen a cheeky grin and said, "I think he's surrendering."

Just as Rhys spoke the weevil went on the attack. Gwen screamed just as there was a flash of light and Jack.

Turning to the weevil Jack didn't miss a beat, "You know a good man always comes prepared," he exclaims while throwing weevil spray to Rhys, "Quickly now!"

In short order Jack and Rhys have the weevil unconscious. Ignoring the now captured specimen he turns to Gwen, "Did you miss me?" The last thing he hears is a gun shoot.

Coming back was never pleasant, but then again neither was dieing no matter how it happened. Coming around Jack realized he was on a couch. At least they had placed him somewhere comfortable. She could have just left him there. Looking around Jack came to the conclusion that he was in an office, a rarely used office at that. For while it was incredibly clean it looked completely untouched. Stretching out he tested his muscles. Yep he was back. Sitting up he walked to the door, where was he?

Once out the door he was in a long corridor that had only two other doors. It looked new compared to the office. The office had looked new but still had a lived in feel, like someone had put a lot into the décor. The hall however was new plaster, pained white. The first door he tried was locked; the second lead him to what looked like an upper level loft of the warehouse.

"You feel alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

Turning he spies Rhys sitting in what appeared to be some sort of library. "No ill effects."

"Don't take it too personally. You did leave after all. She has every right to be mad at you. She always said you would come back though. I doubted it but I guess she was right in the end."

"I'll try and remember that. Where are we?"

"Temporary Torchwood headquarters, in other words the Hub 3."

"Temporary?"

"Gwen and Molly are having the old one rebuilt in a way."

"Huh?"

"They are building in the same place but I believe they have totally gutted it."

"Why?"

"When Gwen was sorting the rubble she discovered the lift still worked and when Molly joined us well lets just say she was very vocal about it. So basically it's being rebuilt because two hormonal women want it. Feel free to object, but give me a warning before you do."

"Your up," said Gwen from behind him.

"Yes."

"Are you back for good or are you just here for some other reason?"

"For good."

"Are you sure? You have been gone a year."

"It hasn't been a year."

"It has been a year and a half total."

"I would tread lightly Jack she's getting a tone. I really don't feel like have to carry your carcass back to your office," piped in Rhys.

"What tone? I don't have a tone! And we don't need you back if you don't want to stay."

"You don't need me. Despite the fact that I want to be here it is clearly evident that I need to be."

"We are doing just fine!"

"Gwen how are you just fine it's just you and Rhys and he well I mean really!"

"We are not just me and Rhys we have Molly."

"Molly?"

"Coffee anyone?" asked Molly walking up the stairs as if on cue.

"Yes please," said Rhys taking one, "This is Molly she was in the alley with us. Remember I mentioned her before as well."

"Ah, and thank you for the coffee," said Jack taking a cup. Jack Watched as she sat down on the sofa next to Rhys. He remembered her now. She was holding the flashlight on the weevil. She had seemed unimportant and so he had let her out of his mind. But now, well now she was apart of Torchwood. Someone Gwen obviously choose so he studied her. She was short and plain with mousy brown hair, pudgy and altogether forgettable. She wore nondescript plain clothing and she did not look like any kind of asset. "Molly?"

"Yes sir, Molly Roberts," she said standing back up, "Can I get you anything else?"

Turning away from her he returned his attention back to Gwen, "A replacement for Ianto!"

"She's not a replacement for anyone. She's helpful and she knows a lot. To be frank she kind of a jack of all trades!"

"Sure," replied Jack sarcastically.

"I think that I will go finish logging in that weevil," interrupted Molly as she headed down the stairs.

"I think that I will go help," said Rhys as he kissed Gwen cheek, "Don't shoot him please."

They just stood and looked at each other for a good two minutes before saying anything.

"Where'd you find her?"

"She helped us catch a weevil about four months ago. When we got back here by the time Rhys and I had him in our make shift holding cell she had updated our security and had a contracter out here giving estimates. All that you see here was done by her and much more. She is quick on her feet, a computer genius and she makes excellent coffee. She's a great help. She works sun up to sun down. She monitors the crews working on the Hub and she is able to explain everything away."

"Gwen she's just…"

"Don't! you don't get to judge. You left. You left me pregnant and alone to deal with all of this. Yes I had Rhys but I also had a newborn. I needed help and Molly has been a huge help in every way. She has never complained and she and Rosalyn get alone famously. You weren't here so you don't get to say anything."

"Rosalyn?"

"My baby, Rosalyn Toshiko Williams," handing Jack a photo she continues, "Here, she was born 9 months ago. Isn't she beautiful?"

Looking at the baby Jack couldn't believe how much he had missed he handed back the photo and turned away. "I had to leave Gwen I am sorry but I…"

"Jack I know. Believe me I get it and I am glad you found your way back. Truly I am. I always knew that you would so Molly has compiled a list of everything that has occurred here in the last year. Recent captures, rift activity, anything we've found. If you have any questions I would ask her. It's all in your office."

"My office?"

"The room you woke up in."

"Ah…"

"Like I said, we knew that you would come back."

Turning back to hallway he had come from earlier Jack paused, "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"What's behind the locked door?"

"The morgue," And with that she walked down the stairs.

Walking to the stairs Jack looked out past the loft. It was a warehouse. Big open space with what looked like a kitchen and a conference table. There was cubicle like spaces with dozens of computer monitors. To right and down it looked there were interview rooms and maybe a garage. To the left and down it looked like maybe that's were the holding cells were. Watching he saw Molly coming out of the door with Rhys on her heels.

Molly, he'd have to give her a chance. Gwen was a smart girl he would trust her judgment. Sitting down behind his desk he had to admit it was her looks that put him off. She was over weight and there was just nothing striking about her. She didn't look like a Torchwood operative. But perhaps that was because the only operatives he new were the ones he hired and they all looked gorgeous because he liked nice things to look at. She did however make very excellent coffee and the paperwork in front of him was very detailed like Ianto.

Ianto Jones. Leaning back in his chair Jack wondered what had become of his body. He hadn't asked when he had come back for his thing. Had Gwen recovered it? Did she give it to Ianto's sister? Had she buried him or stuck him in a freezer? He hoped that she had given the body to Ianto's family and that they had placed in the ground under a tree somewhere. The idea of him anywhere dead disturbed him still though. It may have been a year and a half but it still stung. He should probably thank her for taking care of it. He knew that she had. He should tell her but he wouldn't.

"Jack? Jack?" asked Molly.

"Oh, can I help you?" asked Jack who was startled by the fact that he hadn't heard her enter.

"I just thought that you might be hungry."

"I am. What are we having?"

"Beef tenderloin on a bed of baby arugula in a simple vinaigrette sauce with roasted vegetables."

"Wow, who delivers?"

"No one sir. We have a fully stocked and functional kitchen."

"You made this!"

"Yes, but if you would prefer the top left drawer of your desk has a list and menus of places that will deliver."

Opening the drawer Jack saw that it was filled with menus all organized by the type of food that they offered. "Oh, no this is fine and very tasty."

"Gwen mentioned to me that you spend a lot of time in the Hub and that while you were dashing in many things she doubted your cooking ability."

"She said I was dashing?"

"Yes. Do you require anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

He watched her pick up a few things and just as she was about to leave he remembered, "The morgue is locked and Gwen told me to talk to you."

"I just finished inputting your current data into the system. It should recognize your hand now. Make sure however that you grip the door tightly."

"The door will recognize my hand?"

"Most up to date working security system I could find. Reads your fingerprints and your palm print right there in the handle. New technology mixed with older fashioned dress. I thought it fit. I'm having similar things installed in the Hub so if you don't like it let me know."

"What if someone cuts my hand off…"

"Not to worry sir. There has to be perfusion for it to work."

"Oh I am sure it will be fine."

Closing the door behind her Molly walked across the hall to the morgue and opened the door. The morgue was actually two rooms, the autopsy/recovery room and the cold storage. Currently there were three bodies in the cold storage. An all time low as far as she knew. Walking into the cold storage Molly pulled out an unlabeled drawer and looked down at the body that was not in the records. Molly had placed the body here the minute that she was hired here. Opening the bag she looked down into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She had never had the heart to keep them closed. For over a year now she had looked at this body everyday. Suddenly she felt a tug; she saw a flash of white and heard 'I wish…'

"Jack you had better come down here and take a look… no Rhys track it. There is some strong rift activity."

"On my way."

Reaching the loft he hollered as went down the stairs, "Can you tell what it is?"

"No but it's a strong reading and it appears to be happening right on top of us."

Jack pulled up to a computer station his thoughts racing. She was right it was a large spike and it was continuing. The area it was localized to was right on top of them but nothing was happening. Closing his eyes he thought if only Tosh and Ianto were here. He wished so bad that he could go back and change things.

There was a loud bang, he heard Rhys yelling and he thought Gwen had shot him again as he fell in to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Coming to, Jack realized he had been moved again. That Gwen, she really never could let anything go. Sitting up he looked around. Rubbing his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The surrounding was familiar, it was his office, but not his current office, his old one that should have been blown up and gutted. What games were they playing now?

Looking around everything seemed like it should be. Nothing out of place that he could tell, it looked just as it should including Ianto's tie. Ianto's tie! Running out the door he screamed in an excited panic, "IANTO! IANTO! IANTO!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Then he saw the suit and Ianto running.

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?"

Ianto was looking at him curiously. He was probably trying to read him. He was always doing that. Jack had found it annoying but not anymore. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to pinch himself so he could walk up from this very obvious and very vivid dream, but at the same time he wished he would never wake up.

Reaching out he grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a fierce hug. Rigid with concern Ianto initially just stood there but soon he relaxed and was hugging him back, kissing him. Jack never one to look a gift horse in the mouth or say no pulled Ianto into his office. The questions could wait.

Much later Jack left a sleeping Ianto. He needed answers. Not that he would really complain. Checking the database Jack saw that it was the day before the 456 first communicated through the children. Five days before Ianto would perish in the Thames House. He had traveled through time, but how and why? How often in the last year and half had wished he could go back and change things? Now he had a chance, but how had it happened? The Doctor had made sure he couldn't use the vortex manipulator correctly so it wasn't him.

Taking another look at the data he sees a surge in rift activity about the time he woke up. There had been a surge of rift activity. That had to be it. The rift activity had occurred right on top of him and now he knew at least how, but still why? The rift didn't usually send things in time at least not with in their same world and dimension. Strange that after everything the rift sent him directly where and when he wanted to go. Sensing someone behind him he turned and saw a disheveled Ianto attempting to button up his shirt.

"You don't have to get dressed on my account."

Ianto devilishly smiled and continued to button, "I do. Gwen should be here momentarily. So what was so important that it brought you all the way down here?"

"Feeling left behind were we? I was coming back."

"No. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Jack…"

"Ianto…"

"I can't help if you hold everything back. Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong? I can see that something is wrong. It's all over your face."

Jack looked at Ianto. It was the same argument they had on the day Ianto died. Clearly the words that he had spoken on that day were words he had thought about before. Jack didn't understand why it bothered Ianto so much that he didn't share. Leaning in he tried to kiss away his concern.

"If the two of you are going to continue that I think that I'll go back home since I left mine in bed," said a cheeky Gwen.

Turning towards her Jack embraced Gwen tightly. Though she was still around he had felt that she had changed.

"Alright Jack," said Gwen patting him awkwardly on the back.

"He's been like that for awhile. Just ignore him. I have," stated Ianto turning to Jacks abandon monitor.

Letting go of Gwen Jack turned to Ianto and said, "No we both know that its not true."

"The two of you… Ianto what's that?"

"Rift activity, high volume and I don't see anything unhanded," said Ianto ferociously typing, "I am trying to pin point the location."

Gwen made her way to her monitors, "I'll see if anything is popping up on the wire."

"I think that we should all go out and grab a cup of coffee and some breakfast," injected Jack trying to turn their attention away from the monitors.

"There is nothing on the wire. How are you coming Ianto?"

"Almost there, but I think that I am going nuts. It couldn't possibly be…"

Jack walked up behind Ianto and tried to pull Ianto into a hug, "You have been working entirely too hard I am starting to feel neglected."

Ianto gave him a pointed look. He was trying to hard and Ianto could see right through it. As the data center over the Hub Gwen stepped around to see what Ianto was talking about. Jack looked around trying to find some way of stopping them. He saw a power strip and got a brilliant idea, but it wasn't soon enough and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Jack… Jack why was there a surge of rift activity here?" asked Gwen.

Jack just looked at her.

"Why didn't I notice and more to the point why were you trying to hide it? Your not hiding Captain Hart somewhere are you?" asked Ianto.

"No but if you're interested I could certainly…"

"Jack!" they both said in unison.

"You'll never believe me."

"Try us," replied Gwen.

Jack seeing no way out of it sighed and went up to his office with the two of them following him. How much could he tell them? How would they react? Sitting down he looked at Ianto. How would he take it? Would he go on knowing his future held imamate death? Nothing hand changed. The 456 were still coming and he still had no way to deal with it. Would they blame him? Did they blame him in the future? Is that why Gwen seemed so different?

"Jack we're waiting," stated an inpatient Gwen.

"I'm the reason there was a surge in rift activity."

"What? You're joking. You've got Captain Hart somewhere haven't you," said a flabbergasted Gwen.

"I'm from the future and for some reason I have been sent back. Ianto what are you doing?"

"Looking for John or a creature we might have missed," replied Ianto who was currently in Jack's lap looking under the desk.

"Not that I'm complaining but your position is a little distracting. Perhaps we should ask Gwen to leave."

Ignoring the two Gwen interrupted, "Jack we know that you are from the future and that you're a time whatever. That's not new to us."

"Yes this is true. I told you it would hard to explain. I come from a year and half in the future. There was a rift surge there just like here and here I am. I think I know why but I am not entirely positive…"

"Wait you came from just a year and half in the future!" exclaimed Ianto.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I want you to prove it."

Jack looked at Ianto then to Gwen who was shaking her head in agreement, "Why would I lie about something like this."

"Prove it anyway."

"Gwen's pregnant."

"What?" hollered Gwen as she ran out of the office.

"How do you know?" asked Ianto.

"There is a horrible event that is going to happen in the near future and in the course of investigating we find out."

Jack looked at an annoyed Ianto, "She puts her hand on the body scan machine tomorrow and finds out right in front of us."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Gwen running back into the office out of breath, "He's right I am pregnant. Holy cow I can't believe it."

"Told you."

"So Gwen's pregnant and there is a terrible event. Excellent," says Ianto sitting down.

"Wait I am still processing everything. There is a terrible event. Explain!" demanded Gwen.

"We are visited by the 456. The 456 are a species of alien that come to Earth looking to take our children. We eventually beat them but a lot of lives are lost."

"We defeat them though that's good. So you think you were sent back to kill it off right away or something," asked Gwen.

"Something like that. A lot happens before they actually come 'land'. You both are placed in harms way, and then after that many lives are lost before we actually destroy them," replies Jack looking at Ianto, "Plus I was thinking about other things."

"Like what?" asked Ianto.

"Like how curious it seemed."

"What seemed?" asked Gwen.

"The government seemed to know they were coming. They had this huge cage thing built in Thames House on the top floor."

"Do you think it would do any good to destroy the cage?" asked Gwen.

"Don't know. We could try I suppose it couldn't hurt. How could we go about though?" replied Jack.

"Hold on. Just be a moment," said Ianto.

"Where's he going?" asked Gwen.

"No idea," replied Jack watching as Ianto left the room.

"I can't believe I am pregnant. Don't say anything until I tell Rhys, okay. Jack. Jack…" said Gwen.

"Yes, what?"

"Don't let my good news distract you."

"Kay."

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Now tell me," demands Gwen going around the desk and taking him into her arms.

"He dies. We go to the Thames House together and he dies."

"What? Who? How?"

"Ianto, the 456 release a poisonous toxin that kills everyone in the Thames House and leads the government into agreeing to give up the children. Ianto and I go in guns blazing and he dies after we confront it."

"Jack…"

"So here are the blue prints for Thames House," interrupts Ianto. Looking up he sees Gwen holding Jack, "Everything okay?" He asks trying to hide his irritation. This isn't the first time he's come upon the two of them having some kind of 'moment'. He knows that Gwen and Jack have feelings for each other. It's bloody obvious and it has always seemed like it would only be a matter of time before he is tossed aside. Sure Gwen's with Rhys and technically he and Jack are together but he knows Jacks just in it for the shagging. He knows that Jack feels nothing while he feels everything.

"Ianto, Ianto, IANTO JONES report."

"Yep sorry," breaking away from his thoughts he finishs spreading out the blueprints, "Like I said these are the blueprints to Thames House. It looks like the 13th floor can be reached here, here and here."

Leaning down Jack took a look at what Ianto was pointing out, "Where did you get these?"

"A file cabinet."

"Ianto?"

"I think that we should go take a look. Yep that's what we need to do. I'll meet you both at the truck."

"No Ianto I think its best if you stay here," says Gwen, "You can feed us info from base."

"I agree. We can't have two dashing men walking around there. Someone would get suspicious," readily agreed Jack.

Looking away from the two of them Ianto replied, "No I'm going if someone needs to stay here it can be Gwen. I've studied the blueprints." With out turning around Ianto left the room before any kind of rebuttal.

"He thinks we're up to something," stated Gwen.

"He'd never say it. You can't say anything either. I don't want him fretting over it if there is a chance I can change it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The drive to Thames House was largely uncomfortable with Ianto choosing to sit in the back for the first time in a long while. Gwen, who had disliked sitting in the back found herself disliking the front. It was the place a couple sat and the couple obviously weren't talking. Rather it was Ianto not talking and Jack obviously trying.

"How's my hair from behind Ianto? Just as gorgeous?" asked Jack looking at Ianto via the rear view mirror, "Ianto?"

"Two miles and than it's a right," replied Ianto.

"Got it."

Arriving at Thames House the trio made their way up using their status as Torchwood to get past the guards until the 11th floor.

"No one without a special clearance allowed up here," stated the guard.

"We're Torchwood," replied Jack.

"No one without special clearance," said the guard once more.

"Torchwood," stated an annoyed Jack trying to get past.

"Sir if you persist I'm going to have to arrest you," said the guard pushing Jack back.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Jack turned.

"Perhaps we should head back," said Ianto pointing out the reinforcements, "Gwen and I don't need the whole tour. What we've seen is good enough."

"Right, come along you two I'll show you a spot where I once danced with a gorgeous Turkish rug salesman." Turning Jack led the team down and out.

"Well we might not have gotten in but we know that they are guarding something," said Gwen looking back at Thames House.

"Alright I say we wait until night and get back in there when there are less people," stated Jack going into team leader mode, "We can sneak in and see…"

"Ianto Jones! Good to see you," hollered an approaching gentleman interrupting Jack, "How long has it been?" The interloper pushes Jack aside to embrace Ianto in a hug.

"To long, it has been much too long," replies Ianto who hugs him back.

Stepping back the interloper asks, "And who are these handsome folks?"

"Opps, sorry where are my manners Jeremy this is Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness. Gwen and Jack this is Jeremy Roberts."

"Very nice to meet you guys," says Jeremy taking both their hands. Turning back to Ianto he continues, "Last I heard you were in Cardiff."

"I am, we are just here on holiday, sightseeing and such. Jack was about to show us one of his old haunts."

"Well the two of you don't mind if I steal Ianto for a bit. It's been way to long we should definitely grab a cup!"

"Sounds great, why don't you lead the way."

And with that they were off with Jack hollering after them.

"What just happened Jack?" asked Gwen.

"No clue."

Looking around Gwen expected Ianto to pop up and yell just kidding. It wasn't like him to be so mysterious. Now if it had been Jack it would have seemed normal. Jack was always disappearing with strangers, but Ianto.

"I can't believe he just left. I mean really. I know he is displeased about something but what was that?"

"Jack…"

"Don't Gwen, don't even start," replied Jack holding up his hands. Looking back at the Thames House he noticed a young woman coming out with a child. She looked familiar. Jack couldn't quit place her and then she stepped into the sun, Molly. The same Molly who had made him a bite to eat, what was she doing at Thames House and who was the boy. Jack signaled for Gwen to follow.

"Jack what are we doing?" Gwen asked after about a block.

"I know the car in the front of us."

"How?" asked Gwen thinking all sorts of things.

"Not like anyway your thinking. No I know her in the future and boy does she look different then."

"What?" asked Gwen clearly not understanding.

"I know in the future. When I come back…"

"When you come back, you leave!"

"Yes but I come back."

"You said that. Why do leave?"

"Why I leave isn't important. Gwen listen to me, when I come back you've hired her. She's a part of the team. She's there when the rift activity started."

"You think that she has something to do with this?"

"I don't know but I plan on finding out."

Jack and Gwen followed Molly's car for quit sometime until they left the inner city. Molly eventually pulled into a large spacious looking home that was behind a gated wall.

"Great what are we going to do…" Gwen stops as a sports car pulls up to the gate, "Jack that's Ianto. Ianto is in that car!"

"We are going in," said Jack as he quickly pulled in after the street car.

Pulling the car over at the end of the drive way the two of them hike it up to the front door.

"Jack this like a fortress."

"Fortress or not we are going in."

Finding the front door unlocked they walk in and following the voices to the left. Hiding out of sight they see Molly, Jeremy and Ianto apparently arguing in.

"It's not safe. I won't hear it!" shouts Jeremy.

"If it's not safe then why would the two of you go in alone?" replied Molly.

"Rebecca we have to go. We have to see what's up there. Ianto says the 456 are coming for our children think of Zake."

Looking at Gwen Jack mouths, "I thought her name was Molly."

Mouthing back Gwen replies, "Maybe it's not Molly."

"Rebecca," pleads Ianto sitting down next to her, "Rebecca you know it's not safe for you. Let Jeremy and I handle it."

Turning to face him she placed a hand on his face, "Ianto don't try and be gallant. I am going. Three heads are better than two especially if one of them is mine."

Grabbing her hand Ianto kisses the palm of her hand. Gwen looks to Jack but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Rebecca it would kill me if anything happened to you. Stay here please."

Standing up Rebecca pushes Ianto back, "No! Don't even. I'm going! You need me. Especially to look out for your new friends."

Standing up Ianto looks down at Rebecca's angry face and smiles. Her eyes turned into a raging sea of blues, greens and grays when she got mad. They were a beautiful wonder. "I don't need you to look out for Gwen and Jack. I expect them to help. Isn't that right?" asking as he turned around to the doorway which was soon filled by Jack and Gwen.

"Well Ianto aren't you just full of surprises," says Jack strolling into the room noticing instantly that both Jeremy and Ianto put Rebecca behind them.

"Rebecca it's my pleasure to introduce you to Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness, they are Torchwood. We are Torchwood Cardiff. Gwen and Jack this is Rebecca Roberts Jeremy's sister. We were in Torchwood London together."

"No wonder you weren't worried when Rebecca called and told you she was being followed by a black SUV," Jeremy directs to Ianto, "I had fully expected you to jump out of the car and sprint your way after her. Your team must be plenty smart to connect us,"

"The minute she described the vehicle I knew. Rebecca's right we can't go in alone the two of you should join us," replies Ianto leading Rebecca back to the couch and sitting back down next to her.

Gwen was watching the two of them and noticed that Ianto didn't let go of her hand and that the two of them seemed quiet comfortable together.

"Please take a seat. We had no idea Torchwood still exsisted. We thought that after…" Rebecca turned to Ianto and stopped.

Standing up he kissed her cheek, "I think that I will go get some tea."

"Sorry about making sneak you in behind Jeremy's car. Ianto didn't tell me who you were, just that I shouldn't worry about it."

"He probably would have had if you hadn't tried to suffocate him the minute he walked in here. I know that it has been awhile, but I thought I was going to have to peel the two of you apart." Jeremy looked at his sister as he said this and then turning to Jack and Gwen, "Any idea what's up there? Ianto said you interrupted a message that they 456 were sending. Any idea how it's connected to Thames House?"

"Ianto said that," replied Jack looking at the man in question as he placed the tea surface, "I am not sure. The message just said they are coming and something about our kids. It was sent to Thames House. It looks like they have received others."

"Hmm, might curious. I think that I'll go check the records. You were right thought when you told them we'd have to wait until night. Let's see its 3pm now lets regroup in 6 hours. Until then…" and with that Jeremy was off.

"Likes to take charge that one," sighs Jack.

"Yes my brother was the head of a team back in our Torchwood days. Its natural," replies Rebecca.

"Well I suppose it's alright, but just tell me I am not like that am I?" asked Jack.

"Just a bit," quips Ianto looking at a rather annoyed Jack.

Sensing the tension Rebecca pulls Jack's mind towards her, "The three off you must all be exhausted. Let me have some room set up for you. You can take a bath, a nap or…" ringing a bell she turns towards a doorway as a middle aged woman enters the room, "Molly would you please see that Marie sets up the blue and rose rooms so Captain Harkness and Miss Cooper can clean up and refresh."

"They are already ready miss. If the two of you would please follow me," replied Molly directing the two of the room.

Sensing that they were dismissed Jack followed 'Molly' out of the room. Looking to Gwen he stops her before she starts speaking and motions later. They could talk better out of the ear shot of the seemingly efficient house keeper.

Once in their quarters Gwen asks, "Jack what is going? Who are these people?"

"No idea you should ask Ianto."

"I can't ask Ianto now can I. He totally wrapped up with Rebecca or Molly, whatever her name is he is totally tied to her for now. Did you notice how comfortable they are together? How comfortable he appears to be in this house?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that Rebecca is the Molly from your time?"

"Yes, she's a little thinner and better dressed but they are one and the same."

"What do think that means?"

"No idea. Hmm…"

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Looking out for the house keeper, if Ianto wants to keep us in the dark we are just have to find answers ourselves." Seeing no one around Jack entered the hall with Gwen hot on his heels.

After about three hours of searching the house top to bottom the only thing that they found out was that the family Roberts kept a very efficient staff. Everywhere they went there were staff redirecting them to their respective rooms which was incredibly annoying and not very efficient.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time," states Gwen as she flopped into a chair, "What are you looking at?"

"Mr. Jones and Miss Roberts, they have emerged."

Gwen looked out the window into the garden thinking it was oddly curious that even with the highly productive staff they hadn't run into Ianto, Rebecca, or Jeremy.

Down in the garden Rebecca and Ianto were very aware that they had an audience. "Are they going to sit up there and watch us all day?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course, they are collecting data, trying to figure everything out."

"A modern Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler."

"I suppose that makes me Dr. Watson doesn't it."

"Gives the books a whole new meaning."

"Sure does, but I wouldn't necessarily call them modern, at least not the both of them."

"It bothers you doesn't it."

"What?"

"Their closeness."

"No."

"You can't fool me Ianto Jones."

"Rebecca! Ianto!"

The pair turned to see young arms reaching out for them both. Pulling Zake into a hug their eyes locked.

"You want more," mouths Rebecca. Turning her head she looks away before she sees his answer.

Upstairs Gwen is puzzled. Ianto is usually more controlled and somewhat unsure of himself. He might have gained more self-confidence of late but outside of his and Jack's private moments he is much more reserved. Looking at Jack she sees an odd mix of pain and confusion. "I think that I will go take a nap." She left not waiting for a response.

Jack was puzzled as well. There was so much to Ianto he apparently didn't know. They Ianto died he said that he told Jack everything. Apparently this was not the case. Who was the hold out now? Was Rebecca whom he knew as Molly the reason he was sent back? Sitting down he closed his eyes and let his brain take over…

"Are pretending or are you really asleep?" asked Ianto.

"What do you think?"

Loosing his tie Ianto lay down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Resting"

"Done playing house?"

Ignoring that Ianto asked, "So how'd the search go?"

"What search?"

"If you wanted to find something you should have checked the shed and pool house. We could have given you a tour."

"The shed and pool house?"

"Jeremy and Rebecca keep their Torchwood lives as separate as possible from Zake. So he won't find something accidentally. They keep everything under there."

"You know an awful lot. Do share sense your so big on sharing."

"Like you do?" replies Ianto sitting up and sighing, "What is it you want to know?"

"The kid?"

"Jeremy's."

"Rebecca?"

"What about her?"

"You and Jeremy are pretty protective of her."

Ianto didn't reply.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Sighing Ianto says, "She's his kid sister, she's had a difficult past and she is somewhat fragile." Standing up Ianto strolls over to Jack, "We have roughly two more hours before we have to join the others."

"So we do. Stopwatch?"

"Always at the ready sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack strolled into the parlor fifteen minutes early and just as he suspected there sat Rebecca. She looked up unsurprised as if she had expected him, "Not Ianto."

"I didn't think it was, but now that you mention it where is he?"

"In bed smiling."

"Hmm…"

"You are not surprised?"

"I am more astute then most people give me credit for. It helps that Ianto talks to me though."

"Really and what does our young Mr. Jones say?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I have found out most of your secrets on my own, so even if Ianto was one to divulge them I wouldn't need him to. You are quite interesting if I do say so myself, but then you already knew that."

"What do you find so interesting?"

"Well the fact that you can't die, that the 456 have been here before and that you had something to do with it."

Looking behind him Jack checked to see if Gwen and Ianto were in the hall.

"Oh don't worry Captain Jack Harkness this is not a secret that I would share. I will say this though you ought to learn to share more with you team or at least more evenly."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you do Jack. You are very good at keeping secrets, hiding feelings but you are too easy to read. Well at least for me."

"You sound pretty confident."

"I am and you can stop looking back. As you and Miss Cooper have found out I have a very compitant staff. Molly will keep the two them occupied till we are done."

"I'm not worried."

"If you say so, you should really just tell me everything Jack I am going to figure it all out eventually."

"I know nothing."

"The three of you are all hiding something from me and Jeremy, but you are hiding even more from your team."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You would be surprised. She probably knows way more than you think," interrupted Jeremy from a corner of the room.

Surprised that he hadn't heard him entering the room Jack became more suspicious of the family Roberts, "Really."

"She is really very astute," replied Jeremy.

"So what have I missed?" asked Gwen walking in with Ianto right behind her.

It was not lost on Jack that Ianto walked straight over to Rebecca. The two shared a look that validated Jacks prior belief that Ianto was keeping his own secrets. Jack had thought that after the whole Lisa fiasco he had dropped the whole secret thing. He knew that publically there were things Ianto didn't talk about but privately Jack had believed Ianto had shared everything.

"Jeremy and Ianto have come up with a plan. Perhaps now would be a good time to share it," Rebecca spoke from behind a tea cup.

"Certainly," said Jeremy, "It is quite simple really. We use my badge to get there."

"Your badge, you have a badge and we waited until nightfall!" exclaimed Gwen.

"I don't truly have that high of clearance so I didn't want to draw attention to us," replied Jeremy.

"And you have a badge because…?" asked Jack.

"I work at Thames House. I was returning to the office when I spotted Ianto."

"Ah…"

"You already knew that."

"Yes."

"Then why did you ask?"

"He wanted to see how much you are willing to share?" said Ianto looking at Jack.

"Ah…"

"So you don't think that we will get stopped now?" asked Gwen.

"The night shift is basically a skeleton crew that has never seen Jeremy," piped in Rebecca, "We will be fine."

"WE!" irrupted Ianto.

"I'm going," said Rebecca.

"No!" he replied looking towards Jeremy for support.

"I have thought about it and she made a very excellent point earlier. You have to admit in the end she would be a great help," responded Jeremy.

Ianto looked at Rebecca, "I still don't think that it's a good idea but I can see that I have been over ruled."

Standing Rebecca placed her tea cup down, "I will be careful I promise so let's get going."

"Now she does really like to take charge," commented Ianto following behind her.

Jack watched as everybody left the room. Rebecca was certainly different in this time. She was more confident, and outgoing. He couldn't imagine the Molly that he knew speaking back to him or dressing like Rebecca was. Mighty curious, mighty, mighty curious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack could hear the whispers in the back. They were arguing and had been the whole ride. He hoped that once they arrived the three in the back would shut up and focus, "We have arrived folks. Thank you for choosing Torchwood for all your alien killing needs."

"Is he always so… I can't think of the word?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes. Always," replied Ianto.

"I am?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

Jack and the team made their way silently through Thames House arriving at their final destination unnoticed thanks to Jeremy's modified badge. Who and how it was modified was lost on Jack, but he didn't question it at least not publicly. Once on the 13th floor security was everywhere.

"I thought you said there would hardly be anybody here," stated Gwen as they moved to yet another stairwell.

"What makes you think that this isn't light?" asked Rebecca.

"Does anybody know what we are looking for?" asked Jeremy.

"To your left folks," replied Jack.

They came up to a pair of double doors that opened into what looked like a ballroom and the makings of what seemed to be some kind of tank.

"This is it. This is where it lands," states Jack looking around.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes."

"How could they know and not warn us? Torchwood should have been told about this!" exclaimed Gwen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ianto.

"What did we bring up?" asked Jack.

"Everything," replied Gwen.

"Blow it up," answered Jack.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Gwen nervously looking around.

"Remote activator?" asked Ianto as he began taking things out, "How many?"

"I think 4 should do it," answered Jack.

"Are you guys nuts?" asked Gwen as she watched everyone jump into action, "What about everybody in the building?"

"I'm guessing these are Torchwood issued?" asked Jeremy. Spotting  
Ianto's nod he turned to Gwen to explain, "These bombs are special. You place them on the structure that you want to get rid of and they get rid of just that. They don't harm anything around the structure."

Rebecca picked up a laptop and began to walk around the structure and furiously type, "It is a very safe way to get rid of something. It's like a gentle crumble."

"I think that should do it," said Jack a few minutes later, "Rebecca?"

"All done."

Confident that they were finished the team was stopped by security at the door.

"Get back into the room," hissed Rebecca.

"No!"

"Ianto listen to me," pleaded Rebecca, "I will signal you."

The door closed on Ianto's face. Rebecca hadn't waited for any kind of agreement. Jack went around him and tried the door but it wouldn't budge. He could hear murmured voices and feet shuffling. "What is she doing? ...I asked what is she doing?" Turning around Jack saw that none of them were paying attention. All three of them were staring intently at the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Ianto rushed through it. Jack followed and looked around, but there were no signs of a struggle or any security anywhere on the floor.

"What did you do?" demanded Jack.

"We need to hurry," said Rebecca ignoring Jack.

Jack recognized the sign of authority in her voice and knew that it would be pointless to continue. Rushing through the rest of building they exited quickly. Once outside the Jack activated the bombs and soon there was a flash of light and the sound of small gunfire."

"We should leave now," piped Jeremy after the explosion.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Gwen.

"Let's hope," answered Jack.

"Till next time Ianto," said Rebecca as she made her way to a sports car parked behind the Torchwood SUV.

"See you both another time," replied Ianto as he watched Jeremy and Rebecca get into the car and drive away.

"They are not ones for long goodbyes are they?" stated Jack.

"Home?" replied Ianto ignoring Jack's quip.

Jack turned to Gwen who only shrugged. Getting into the SUV Jack tried his hand at conversing again, "That was sort of anti-climatic."

"At least no one got hurt," said Gwen looking in the rear view mirror, "And Ianto got to see some old friends."

Jack looked back at Ianto, sighing he gave up. Ianto was looking out the window clearly uninterested in any kind of conversation. It was like their roles were reversed and he didn't like it. He didn't like being the demanding needy one. There was something different about his boy in the back seat. Whether it was a good or bad different he didn't know. He didn't even know if he cared. After so many lifetimes and so many loves lost could he really care?

Gwen was tired of the silence, "I think that we did alright."

"I hope so. We will have to keep an eye on everything though," replied Jack, "We should also look into how they knew about it and not us."

"That is a very good question," stated Gwen, "What do think Ianto?"

"No idea."

Sighing Jack gave up and they drove off into the night in silence. One thing was for sure, once they got back to the Hub he was going to demand answers to his questions.

Jack watched Ianto inputting data. He had told Gwen to go home to Rhys. He and Ianto could monitor Thames House without her. According to the page that had gone out on the wire the damage from the explosion had been minimal, centered on a single room. Security had no idea how it happened. There was no record of anyone going in or out of even the building. When Jack asked Ianto how that could be his response had been a blank stare. Frustrated Jack laid into Ianto exclaiming, "You won't tell me anything about her!"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Ianto…"

"So there is no more movement at Thames House. I think it is safe to say for tonight we can close up shop." Finishing up Ianto looked to Jack, "Coming?"

"Right behind you, Ianto…"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Something Rebecca said."

"Which was?"

"I want more."

"More?"

"Us."

Pulling Ianto in for a kiss, "Ianto…"

"I know Jack I know."

"I have lived a long time."

"I know."

"I don't know how quickly I can give you what you want."

"I know."

"You are not listening. I can't give you everything right away but you matter so much that I am going to try. For as long as we have in life I am going to try and show you."

Jack kissed Ianto and…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack awoke and found himself lying on a hard slab underneath some of the brightest lights. Disoriented he tried to sit up, but he felt a pair of hands push him back down.

"You should rest."

"Gwen."

"I sent Gwen and Rhys home. They needed to spend some time alone with Rosalyn."

"Molly?"

"Yes."

"Or should I call you Rebecca?" asked Jack taking the opportunity to sit up as she moved away.

"Pardon me?"

"I had the strangest dream?"

"Let me guess. I was in it."

"Yes."

"Are you sure it was a dream? This Torchwood after all."

"Had to be."

"Why?"

"How do you know that nothing's changed?"

"You are Rebecca!"

"Yes."

"Was it a dream?"

"To a point no."

"What does that mean?"

Rebecca turned to him, "Do remember making a wish?"

"No…yes during the spike in rift activity!" Jack leapt off the table and ran out of the morgue returning just as quickly, "Nothing's changed! They are still dead. The events all happened as they did prior to my wish"

"That's because only a few things actually happened for real. Only a few things could be changed."

"Then what the point? What was changed? Ianto is still dead, the 456 came and killed all those people. Rebecca I am losing my patience."

"It's not like the movies Jack. Not everything is a happy ending. You don't get a wish that makes everything better. What I can change is emotion, peoples emotional well being. If I had been able to give more than a day you would have helped Tosh and Owen."

"Emotional change?"

"I can give the chance to have no regrets. Give people chance to say a proper goodbye or help them show the person how exactly they felt. I give a day without regret."

"You did nothing."

"For you maybe yes, but for Ianto I expect that he died a little happier."

"How?"

"I am not quite sure, but sometimes when someone makes a really strong emotionally attached wish I see a flash of light and then… well you know the rest."

"Do you appear in everybody's day?"

"Yes and no. Mostly I am just there as an observer, I think that in your case sense I was apart of Ianto's past it played out the way it did because I was attached."

"But how?"

"Jack if I knew I would tell you, but I don't. What I can tell you is that it happens more and more now that I am in Cardiff. Don't look at me like that."

"Okay how about these questions, why are you in Cardiff now and why did Gwen introduce as Molly?"

"When I met Gwen we hadn't met, my brother had been killed for trying to save Zake and I was afraid they would be looking for a Molly Roberts. They still might be so I will continue to be Molly and not Rebecca."

"I am sorry, what happened to Zake?"

"I placed him with an adoptive family in America. I thought that was for best. More stable. I check on him frequently and he seems very happy."

"You haven't answered why you are here?"

"I knew you'd come back," replied Rebecca walking towards a cabinet, "I knew you'd come back and I needed your blood."

Jack watched as she pulled out three large syringes filled with blood, "What?"

"I have other gifts Jack. One in particular one that is so special I haven't done since I was a child."

"And this gift is?"

"Resurrection," Turning towards him, "I am going to bring Ianto back to life."

"What?"

"I found out at a very early age that I could bring things back to life. I have only ever done my pets and it has never lasted more the 6 days but I have to try."

"I…why do you need my blood?"

"You live forever, perhaps with your blood his life would last… well at least longer than 6 days."

"Rebecca I don't think we should. Usually when someone plays with death or tries to cheat death something bad happens."

Ignoring him Rebecca walked into the cold storage and pulled out an unlabeled drawer. She opened the bag and looked down at Ianto, "I don't need your permission. I am going try. I have to try and nothing you do can stop me."

Jack looked down at Ianto, his eyes were open, "How'd you get the body?"

"I was there when the gas went off. I wasn't in the building. I was outside waiting to go in with Jeremy. We saw the two of you enter; we saw the lock down and the death. I took it after you Gwen walked away."

"How long would he have?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I am bringing him back for me. Not for him. I have never done this on a human."

"Ianto's your guinea pig then. Why not try on your brother first?"

"I can't he made me promise. He swore he didn't want to return." Looking back up at Jack, "Please don't try to stop me, his death was pointless. I need him."

They stared at each other for a long while and finally Jack nodded and back away. She injected the blood into Ianto's heart, closed her eyes and placed her hands on him. Jack watched her for awhile, but then he turned his attention to Ianto until Rebecca stopped.

"Did it work?"

"Wait…"

Jack looked down and then he saw Ianto's eyes…

In a hoarse whisper he heard, "Rebecca."

Next Book: The Return

Ianto is back. What will happen between Jack and him as the team go up against Marchek and his disturbed ways?


End file.
